


The Briefs

by eternity_in_my_pocket



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Underwear Kink, sassiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternity_in_my_pocket/pseuds/eternity_in_my_pocket
Summary: You like wearing Bucky's underwear. What more could be said?





	The Briefs

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written reader fic in YEARS. This was my first attempt at it. I love boxer briefs. Also posted on [my tumblr](https://butterbeertoasts.tumblr.com/post/176162288959/the-briefs) if you want to reblog it and share the love.

“Baby... are you wearing my underwear?” 

Bucky halted by the couch, cup of whatever-he-was-drinking stilled in front of his mouth as he looked down at you with a cocked eyebrow. You were lounging on the cushions, sprawled out reading in a tank top and – yeah – a pair of your partner’s boxer briefs. 

You looked down at your legs and you could feel your face heat with embarrassment as you looked back up to Bucky, “Yeah,” you stated, “I like the way they fit.” 

Bucky cracked a grin and placed his mug down on the coffee table and sat down on the couch by your feet, sliding a hand up your calf to your knee. “Mmmm, I think I’m gonna need a better look to see if I like the way they fit on you.” 

You put the bookmark in your novel and tossed it down into the floor. You knew where this was headed and the embarrassment instantly flooded away. You gave him a sly grin, “Tell me how you want me, Sarge.” 

“Up, on your feet.” 

You complied and stood facing him, pushing the coffee table back with the heel of your foot giving you plenty of room. 

“Now... turn around and lift your shirt.” 

You complied again. You could feel Bucky’s eyes roaming down your body, mapping out your curves. You lifted your shirt and hugged it around your back, sticking your butt out to give him a good view of his boxer briefs that tightly hugged your ass. There was no denying it – you loved the way they felt, from the way they hugged your thighs and butt to the way when, pulled up just right, pressed against your pelvic mound in a way that panties didn’t quite do. 

Bucky inhaled deeply; you peeked behind your shoulder to see the brunet man biting his lip, his eyes meeting yours hungrily. “Baby, those look great on you.” 

You turned towards him and lifted your shirt just a little bit in the front so he could see how they hugged you _just right_ there, too. “Mmm... I think I have to agree.” 

You lifted your legs up on the couch and sat down straddling him, his hands immediately coming to the waistband of the briefs, roaming his hands up your sides. Your head fell back and you leaned into his hands caressing your body and you felt Bucky lean in and place chaste kisses around the neckline of your tank top. 

He hummed. “I can think of some things I’d like about right now.” 

You hummed back, waiting for him to answer. 

“First, you should turn around again.” 

You weren’t one to argue. You stood up and turned around, and Bucky immediately pulled you back down onto his lap, putting his knees in-between yours and spread, leaving your legs spread wide. He leaned forward and brushed your hair away from your neck with his metal hand, and started peppering kisses down your neck. His other hand wandered back down to the waistband of the briefs and started to trace down the slit in the front, fingers deftly wiggling their way into the hole. His hand just barely fit into the opening, there he stopped. 

You reached a hand over your head behind you to give a tug on your partner’s locks, your other hand grasping his at your mound and encouraging it forward. 

Bucky maneuvered his fingers around the opening of the briefs and slipped a finger down to your heat to find you already wet. He swirled your juices and stroked you up and around your clit before going back down and entering two fingers inside you. He smiled into your neck as you bucked forward into his hand, and he brought his other hand down to your leg to keep your legs spread wide against his. 

You tilted your head back and he took the opportunity to sink his teeth into your neck as he started to move his fingers faster, pumping in and out as his thumb circled around your clit. You couldn’t help it – even though he was trying to anchor you down, your hips moved at their own accord trying to get his fingers deeper in you. He slowed down – not what you wanted – and you protested. But he slipped his fingers out to swirl around your clit to get it wet again, before slipping them back in. As his fingers pumped, the heel of his hand pressed against your sensitive nub and you could feel yourself getting closer. You could feel yourself clench against his fingers. One hand still tugging on Bucky’s hair, the other one palming at his metal hand that was holding your leg still as it started to shake. 

His voice near your ear was husky and he shifted, pressing his erection against the cloth of your ass as his fingers moved faster, “C’mon Y/N, you can do it, baby.” 

His palm rubbed against your clit again and you were gone. With a wasted shout you slumped back against him as he worked you through it, his fingers becoming thoroughly wet. 

You lay against him for a moment, catching your breath and your eyes followed his as he slid his hands out of your underwear and lifted them to his mouth to lick his fingers with a grin. 

You bit your lip and gave him your best bedroom eyes look, “You think we can fuck while wearing these too?” 

His eyes widened and face illuminated, not hesitating to pick you up - “Only one way to find out.”


End file.
